


薄荷糖

by wenjiuyihu



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 日天受向 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenjiuyihu/pseuds/wenjiuyihu
Relationships: 叶骞泽/宋歌, 欧豪/刘昊然
Kudos: 5





	1. 第一章

“我要你找的人你找到了么。”叶骞泽冷冷的向旁人的下属问道，  
下属不敢怠慢，立马照片递上去。  
“少爷，找到了，人在市七中。”  
叶骞泽接过下属手上的照片，仔细端详起来，像是珍视着一件艺术品，照片上是一位学生，翩翩少年浮现于纸张之上，照片的背景是市七中的校门口，由拍摄角度可知，照片是偷拍而来。  
“他们家是家族企业没错吧？”  
“嗯，名为宋氏集团，但…经过这么多年已经不怎么景气了。”  
“没关系。听好了，你现在马上叫人拟帖，明天一早去给宋家的人提亲，照片上的这个人，我要娶。”  
叶骞泽的下属惊了，满头问号，不解的道：“可是——”  
话还没说完，叶骞泽使了个眼色，下属立刻止住了自己还未说完的话，改口道：“一定完成。”  
一阵子后，叶骞泽身旁的下属又发问了：“叶少，若他们家拒绝怎么办……”  
叶骞泽闻后，发下手中的咖啡，笑道：“他们家是不会拒绝的。”  
看着叶骞泽这么笃定，下属也迅速离开了叶骞泽的办公室，办公室只剩叶骞泽一人。  
叶骞泽再次拿起照片端详，笑着自言自语：“十年过来，我们终将再次相会。 ”

叶家早晨上门来提亲了。  
宋母当然是高兴的，自家宋歌能攀上别家的高枝，且不说之后的宋歌前途似锦，婚约礼成后又不知可以给家族增添多少的利润，从宋家的角度看，此事百利而无一害，两家联姻之事在这个时代并不少见，宋母便在宋歌未知情的情况下，把宋歌嫁给了叶家的叶少，签下了婚约，也没问对方提亲的原因。  
宋歌放学的时候回家的时候，司机跟他说了叶家提亲的事，进门的  
时候黑着个脸，一言不语的把自己锁进房间，看着父母的眼神尽是憎恶。  
这个反应在宋母的意料之内，她觉得宋歌可以理解这个为家族的选择。  
实际上宋歌的确可以理解，只是需要消化的时间，他把自己锁进房间，坐在床上，缩在角落，抱着膝盖默默流泪，不过没有发出声音。他如何想的到自己的感情被父母草草做了主？这个决定的确给家族到来了利益，但同时也打破了宋歌对未来的美好憧憬。  
或许，他将不再自由。  
不过他已无退路，面对叶氏这种大企业，既然同意，那就再也没有后悔的退路，若反悔，则会付出未知的代价。  
此时既已然成了事实，便只有接受它。  
宋歌努力调节了会儿心态，逐渐才平复下来。  
第二日早晨，宋歌从房间出来了，眼睛又红又肿，周围又生了一圈黑眼圈，显然是一夜无眠。  
从早饭的始至终，一家三口围在桌上，没有人说一句话，气氛诡异，宋歌吃完最后一口面包后默然背上包离开了。宋歌父母并非不愿讲话，而是不敢，生怕再讲的每一句话再刺痛到宋歌的心，毕竟他们已经剥夺了一个omega的选择权。  
等确定宋歌出门后，宋母才对正在看报的宋歌父亲说道：“我们这样做是不是有些过了……”  
宋歌父亲放下报纸，取下眼镜，跟着对桌的宋母回答道：“这当然不算什么过，为了家族利益，总该是有些牺牲的。”  
了解了丈夫的态度后，宋母也是无话可说，吃完早餐后就到楼下花园散心了。

到了学校，宋歌心情还是没变过，昏昏沉沉的睡了两节课，书都没拿出来过，旁边的人看着奇怪，却也不敢上去搭话。  
大约又过了几节课，在一个课间里，后座上的林清终是忍不住过来看看。  
他移坐到宋歌旁边：“你……没什么事吧……”  
宋歌听完从桌面上起来，坐正，没有理林清的话。  
“是不是关于叶家提亲……”林清说的时候声音很弱，怕刺激到宋歌，试探性的说了一句。  
“……”宋歌僵住了，转头看着他：“你是怎么知道的。”  
“我…我……”林清在质问之下犯起了口吃：“你妈告诉我妈，然后我妈告诉的我。”声音越来越小。  
宋歌也是一个omega，和林清是发小，从小学到高中都在一起，因此两人的家长也都彼此熟识，两家的母亲成了闺蜜，基本上什么事都相互吐诉。  
宋歌脸上没什么反应，但林清注意到，宋歌桌面上的手掌正在一点一点的握紧，直到握成一个结实的拳头。  
林清被吓住了，赶忙补上一句：“你…你放心，我不会和任何人说的，我保证！”  
铃响了，林清不敢多留，马上就回到了位子上。  
宋歌前两节课一直没睡着，只是趴在那思考，想半天也终于想开了，他的选择即是——接受事实。  
想开之后，宋歌倒显得正常了，攒紧的拳头又松了下来，也开始认真听课。  
而后一整天，林清都没敢接近宋歌，直到下午放学离校的时候，林清看宋歌的心情好了不少，才又忍不住凑了过去。  
“你以后住哪？”  
宋歌划了几下手机：“地址发给你了。”  
林清赶忙拿出手机，解开锁屏：“畔…畔山溪谷？！有钱人啊！”  
宋歌冷笑道：“有钱又怎样，这地方反倒还离学校远。”  
林清接不下话了。  
“对了，你妈给你介绍的那个对象怎么样？”林清被宋歌反问了一句。  
林清叹了口气：“哎，别说了，还没见呢，不过也不想见，但不得不见…… ”  
“呵呵……”宋歌冷笑一下，表示深有体会。  
说罢，宋歌的专车到了。  
“拜拜，明天见”林清很主动的道了个别，宋歌挥了挥手便上了车。  
上了一星期的学后到了周末，如婚约所定，宋歌要搬去与叶骞泽同居，一大早，叶家的车就早早停到了宋家的楼下，宋歌让管家提上昨晚自己收拾好的行李便下楼了，行李箱里多半是一些书。  
离家告别的时候，宋歌跟父母各说了一句再见，然后他又听到了母亲的嘱咐。  
“和叶少好好相处。”  
宋歌听着就烦，没搭理就出了门，这个情况也还在宋母的意料之中。宋歌对于自己的家庭没多少感情，但仍有些不甘于自己被强嫁于叶家，长叹一息后就进了车，  
在前往叶骞泽宅邸的路上，宋歌一直扒在车窗上，看着风景。走到半路时，天色忽然变得暗沉，随即便落起了雨，雨并非很大，淅淅沥沥的打在车窗上，留下点点水渍，小水滴同小水滴汇聚在一起，凝成大水滴之后从玻璃上滑落。  
窗外的街景逐渐变得模糊，玻璃的温度随着雨水的冲刷变的越来越低，宋歌把脸颊贴在玻璃上，体会冰冷给皮肤带来的刺激。  
宋歌在车上发了近半个小时的呆，终于到达了目的地，远远望去，一眼就看到了叶骞泽的宅邸，在周围普通的别墅群中显得极为突出。  
宋歌面无表情的下了车，路旁早已候着侍奉的人，打着伞迎接宋歌，雨虽说不大， 在众人的精心伺候下，宋歌的身上竟没有淋到一滴雨水。  
推开门，果然是金碧辉煌，叶骞泽的管家在屋内恭候许久。  
“少夫人，少爷现在外出办公要晚上才能回来，他之前吩咐过，在此之间，您不得外出府邸，可以在整个空间自由活动，包括少爷得书房，食物会按时给您准备好，请您耐心等待。”  
“好……”宋歌点头示意，内心冷笑道“与其说是等待，还不如说是囚禁。”  
管家交代完便走了，诺大的别墅只剩下宋歌一个人。  
也罢，宋歌考察了别墅一圈，找到书房得位置，拿上一本没看完得书便坐在书桌前，开始翻阅。  
宋歌很快就看得入了迷，沉沦在自己得世界当中，看累了就吃颗薄荷糖缓解一下。  
宋歌很喜欢吃薄荷糖，从小便如此，薄荷糖几乎是随身带着。吃糖总是能让他清醒，帮助他更好的去思考问题。巧的是，他信息素也是薄荷糖的味道，清新的味道让每个alpha都为之着迷。  
可他并不知道，在他的面前，装着一个针孔摄像头，摄像头的对面是叶骞泽的手机屏幕，宋歌的一举一动被叶骞泽偷窥的一清二楚。  
宋歌吃糖的动作好似触动了叶骞泽脑海里的某一丝回忆，叶骞泽自言自语笑道：“十年过去了，你还是这么爱吃糖。”  
“叶总，谈合同的人到了，都在会议室候着。”  
“得”叶骞泽把手机反扣在腿上，而后揣进口袋，理了理西装领口：“走吧，我要你准备的资料都找了么？”  
旁边的秘书从文件夹里迅速找到一沓文件，递给叶骞泽：“叶总，数据都汇总在这里了，这个远风企业还是很有前景的，收购之后对市场销售有大幅度的扩大。”  
“嗯，可以，一会再详谈。”叶骞泽认真翻看了一下秘书给的资料，还给秘书后，二人走进了会议室。  
合同谈完，叶骞泽坐着车离开公司，一望天竟已到了夜晚，看了一眼表，时间已接近10点。  
叶骞泽打开手机，照常打开那个监控软件，发现宋歌已不在那个位子上看书，估计是睡觉去了，便把手机关上了，在车座上闭目养神。  
与此同时，宋歌刚刚洗漱完，换了一身比较宽松的睡衣，在别墅里瞎逛。  
诺大的别墅里就只有宋歌一个人，宋歌倒觉得自己有些孤独，别墅走廊里挂满了叶骞泽的照片，宋歌沿着走廊，一张一张看着照片，这些照片大多都是叶骞泽在外参加会议或者商业活动的照片，穿着皆是西装革履，显得十分正经。  
这些照片有点改变的宋歌原来的想法，宋歌原来预想的叶骞泽是一个游手好闲的纨绔子弟，现在看来这叶骞泽只是一个较为奇怪工作狂罢了。  
走廊不是不是很长，宋歌为了不错过每一张照片便扶着墙横着走，看的入迷，随着一步步的迈出，道路在不知不觉之中已经走到了尽头，走廊的尽头是一堵墙。  
“砰……”宋歌没主意到尽头有一堵墙，头就这么横着撞了上去，墙壁发出了响声，宋歌突如其来的晕眩了一阵。  
等恢复了差不多，宋歌忽然察觉到了什么。他仔细回忆了一下刚刚头部撞击的那声声音，接着他继续用手指的指关节敲击了墙。  
敲击声很大，听的见里面的回声。宋歌又接着敲了几下旁边的墙。  
声音明显不一样，之前的那一下显得空洞，宋歌猜想了一下，墙后面，有一个密室。  
“……”宋歌杵在那堵墙面前沉思许久，目光落到了走廊角落得一盆盆栽。  
“是这样吗？”宋歌用手拧了拧盆栽的花盆，花盆可以拧的动，发出咔嚓一声，宋歌面前的暗墙缓缓移开，露出了一个空间不小的密室，房间内没开灯，一片漆黑。  
“还真有个隐藏房间啊……真有钱，不撞一下还真看不到……”  
在宋歌自言自语之时，密室里的灯一下全亮了起来，照亮了密室里的内容，密室中央有个电脑桌，电脑桌旁边是分布两墙的书柜，书柜里整整齐齐插满了大大小小的资料夹，可以见得，这才是叶骞泽真正办公的地方，宋歌之前坐的书房不过是个摆设。  
宋歌在门外徘徊了许久，正犹豫要不要进去，又望了望四下无人后，还是被好奇心驱使进入了密室。  
密室不太，宋歌只是随随便便的用目光扫视了一周，便看尽了整个房间，扫视完后走到密室里的电脑桌前，挨个翻看三个抽屉里面的东西，宋歌拉开第一个抽屉，抽屉里放着一把枪和……和一条……变了色的薄荷糖，糖显然已已经不能吃了。  
宋歌第一眼看到那把枪的时候心里一惊，马上就把抽屉推了回去，可那条过期的薄荷糖又让他生了些好奇，再次把抽屉拉开，仔细毒着薄荷糖包装纸上的小字。  
“2010产的？十年前的糖？他留着十年前的糖做什么……”宋歌读完生产日期惊讶的忍不住自言自语。  
翻完抽屉的好奇宝宝又把注意力放在了两侧的书架上，随手抽了一叠资料夹就翻开了，大致看格式好像是张手抄合同，纸质泛黄看起来也有些年头的了，大致上是龙虎帮为叶家卖命的保证书，最后还有一个签字画押，甲方是叶骞泽的名字，乙方是龙虎帮帮主的名字，叶骞泽这三个字的字迹显得很稚嫩。  
这个龙虎帮是黑道的，好几年前把城里弄的腥风血雨，警察都不敢管，闹得人们担惊受怕，但最后不知道何原因就停歇了，从此销声匿迹，宋歌回忆了下他们销声匿迹的时间，和这合同签署的时间是同年。  
大致上就是后来龙虎帮为叶家卖命去了，看来网络上传言不错，叶家就是黑白通吃，两条道都走。  
“这么看来这叶骞泽是个狠角色，连黑帮都治的了。”宋歌自言自语后把手中的文件夹放回原位，转身往暗门的方向走去。  
暗门被一个陌生男人的身影挡住了，浓厚的alpha信息素在空气中飘荡，信息素的味道被宋歌的感官系统捕捉。  
宋歌心里一惊，那个男人没动静，注视着宋歌，男人堵在门前，宋歌也出不去，便在男人面前仔细掂量了起来，二人的目光彼此相汇聚。  
那个男人穿着庄重，一身的西装，仔细一看且都是价值不菲的名牌，与刚刚看过的这么多照片相比对，此人应该即是叶骞泽。  
叶骞泽莫名一笑后，先开了口：“你怎么找到这的？”


	2. 第二章

（接上文）  
“你不知道么？好奇心会害死猫。”  
叶骞泽肆意发散着自己的信息素，空气中弥漫着伏特加混着一丝麝香的味道，这迷人的味道吞噬着宋歌残存的意识，宋歌只觉得自己在叶骞泽目光的审视下动弹不得，心跳不自觉的加速，脸颊在不经意间被熏的通红。  
alpha对于omega拥有绝对的控制力，这是ABO的自然定律。在叶骞泽的alpha信息素命令之下，宋歌没有一丝反抗的机会。  
相反的，这味道让宋歌闻着丝毫不想反抗，却也无法反抗，舒服的感觉逐渐让他沉沦其中，最后任人摆布。  
“好闻么。”眼前那男人笑眯眯的吐出句话，此时的宋歌竟无以应对。  
“和我订婚不好么，这么抗拒？”眼前那男人笑着继续发问，听着叶骞泽的语气，这两句话纯粹是为了挑逗宋歌。  
当叶骞泽提到‘订婚’一词时，似乎触及到了宋歌的敏感区，这两个字对于宋歌造成过不小的打击。  
宋歌只记得当时自己强忍着alpha信息素的诱惑，疾步逃了出去，叶骞泽也没有拦着，任由宋歌冲进卧室锁上门。  
宋歌从一开始就抗拒着叶骞泽，他努力的让自己保持警惕，时时防备。可曾想，一嗅到叶骞泽的味道，便把宋歌精心设置的每一道防线都全面瓦解。  
他只恨自己是一个omega，若他不是个omega，就算只是一个普通的beta，想必也不会有这该死的婚约，便可以在世界之中自由翱翔，在平淡的生活中找到自己的生命真谛。  
惜一切憧憬皆被那一纸婚约而打碎，他大概只能同当代部分omega一样，成为alpha的玩物，被alpha所禁锢。  
这本不就是一个弱肉强食的社会么。  
至少宋歌心里是这么想的，未来的状况，又有谁知道呢。  
宋歌越想越遭，心里暗自提醒自己什么都不要想，含了颗糖平复了下心态 后就躺下入睡了。  
密室门外的叶骞泽看着冲出去的宋歌并没有拦，他十分笃定，宋歌一定还会来找自己。   
叶骞泽嗅尽了空气中仅剩的宋歌留下的薄荷味，味道是如此的熟悉，令人怀旧。  
叶骞泽往密室里走，把宋歌拿出来的过期薄荷糖重新放回原位，归位前还仔细看了看那糖，薄荷糖没了糖纸已然暴露在空气中，但经过十年来的升华已远没有从前那浓厚的薄荷味。叶骞泽按了桌前的一个按钮，密室门缓缓合拢。

晨光穿透落地窗照在宋歌的被子上，宋歌不喜欢拉窗帘，他总觉得在清晨被一缕阳光唤醒是一件很美好的事。同太阳一样，在新的一天里拥有一个光明的开始。  
可在今天，同样是一个光明无限的早晨，宋歌心上却像是遮了块乌云。  
辗转了半夜好不容易疲惫不堪的入睡，叶骞泽虽然没来打扰，但宋歌确实就是翻来覆去都睡不着，那伏特加加麝香的味道在宋歌的脑海之中久久挥之不去。  
在一番波折入睡后，宋歌少有的做了个梦，说是美梦不合理，说是噩梦又不恰当，总之，梦的内容即是关于叶骞泽和自己。  
宋歌在一片惊愕当中醒来，醒来的时候像只小猫似的蜷缩在床中央，眯着眼，逐渐适应着刺眼的光线。  
宋歌艰难的起了床，起身时感到下身一片粘腻，用手试探的在腿上随意刮蹭了一下，手指上沾满了晶莹的液体。  
这液体即是夜里在叶骞泽信息素刺激下分泌出来的。  
“艹”宋歌暗自骂了一声。  
不可否认的是，叶骞泽的味道对于宋歌有一种别样的刺激感，让其深陷其中，如深陷泥潭，但却又能得到一种安抚感，如天鹅绒轻抚全身。  
或许，自己真的需要他。  
又或许，他可能没有自己想的那么坏。  
但若他是一个正常人，又怎会如此奇怪的把自己禁锢在一座宅邸之中，又怎会肆意挑逗自己。  
一切就像方程里的未知数，而宋歌现在想做的，便是解开这个扑朔迷离的方程，寻找这个深藏于迷雾之中的答案。  
宋歌慌乱的在浴室里整理好自己的身体，试图让自己身上的味道没那么重，再换一套衣服，捋了捋凌乱的头发，在卧室门前犹豫了一阵，   
最终还是抱着忐忑的心理推开了门。  
走廊上空荡荡的，灯也是全关着，没有任何人的踪迹，也闻不到叶骞泽的味道。  
宋歌继续下楼走到客厅，也是空无一人。  
在宋歌正疑惑叶骞泽在哪里的时候，他在餐厅的餐桌上找到了答案。  
桌上是一桌早餐，虽然看起来不是很精致，但主食，配菜，饮料一样不差，看样子应该是叶骞泽自己做的，貌似还花了好些功夫。  
筷子下面还压了张字条：  
今天公司里有事，想见我的话打电话给管家，让他送你来公司见我。  
早餐给你做好了，别等到凉了再吃。  
——叶骞泽  
“……”宋歌阅读完纸条沉默了一阵。“谁想见你啊。”说罢便将手上的纸条揉成了团。  
望着眼前的一桌早餐，宋歌自言自语道：“给笼中困兽的安慰么……”  
但或许，这也可能只是单纯关心自己的一顿早饭，只不过是自己不愿接受这份关心罢了。  
有一说一，宋歌还没必要同食物置气，他便坐在位子上端起碗喝起了粥，粥的温度正好，不冷不热，一口干完。  
酒足饭饱后，宋歌便在别墅里闲逛，转了一圈，最后又逛到了那个熟悉的走廊尽头。  
看着面前的那个机关花瓶，宋歌想起了昨晚的经历，立刻打消了拧动它的念头，回到了书房。  
可他实在是太无聊，带来的卷子刷完了，书也反反复复的翻过了好几次，被禁锢在房子里也无事可做，或许，想要出去，只能找叶骞泽。  
“找叶骞泽？还不如把自己闷死算了。”宋歌开始心里是这么想的，但一个人在这么大的一座房子里呆着着实是无聊，还没撑过一个小时，他便无可奈何的向管家打电话。  
管家接电话的速度出奇的快，甚至让宋歌怀疑他是不是在手机面前等了一天。  
“少夫人，有何吩咐。”  
“呃……我想出门透透气。”  
“车已经在楼下备好了，少夫人随时下来都可以出发。”  
“好的，你先等等，我换套衣服。”  
“随时恭候少夫人。”  
宋歌挂了电话，在行李箱里挑了一套比较宽松清爽的运动服换上，并且贴上了屏蔽贴，检查了一下发现没什么好带的，便含了颗糖出了门。  
果然，管家和司机早已在外等候。  
管家帮宋歌打开车门，宋歌也不客气，径直上了车，坐在窗户旁，而后，管家也跟着上了车，陪着宋歌坐在后座，宋歌忽然觉得自己像是一个被押送的犯人，终点即是刑场。   
司机开车的速度不是很快，或许是管家有意提醒，花了十分钟才驶出小区，从叶骞泽的宅邸到他的公司还是有些距离，宋歌便趴在窗户上往外看，大街上的许多商铺都添上了粉色装饰，街上出现了成群结队的情侣，宋歌这才反应过来今天是情人节。  
可以见得，一会叶骞泽大概又要抓住这大好时机给自己说一大堆肉麻的情话。  
不过满街的情侣确实辣眼，宋歌最终还是选择了拉上窗帘闭目养神，眼睛闭久了就容易犯困，本来昨晚就没睡好，宋歌便顺理成章的在后座上睡着了。  
半个小时后，司机已经把车开到了叶氏公司的地下停车场，但宋歌还是没有苏醒的迹象。  
“喂，叶少，人到了。”  
“到了还打什么电话，把他带上来。是他不愿意上来？”  
“不是，少夫人他…他睡着了。”  
叶骞泽听见后嘴角勾起一抹笑，寻思片刻后回答道：“好，我知道了，你和司机先走吧，我来处理。”说罢便挂掉了电话。  
宋歌迷迷糊糊的在车座上醒来，却发觉自己莫名奇妙的从后座坐到了副驾驶的位子上，管家和司机也不翼而飞，身上却多披了一件西装外套，而在开车的居然是……叶骞泽？！  
叶骞泽发觉宋歌醒了：“睡得好么？怕你冷，给你盖了件衣服。还有，情人节快乐。”  
宋歌没有回话，警觉的看着叶骞泽道：“我……我怎么过来的？”  
叶骞泽似乎早已预料到宋歌会这么问，笑着道：“我抱你过来的。”  
“你！”宋歌想发火，但在叶骞泽面前却火不起来。不过对于宋歌，不得不说的是，叶骞泽衣服上的味道……真的很好闻……  
“午饭吃了么？”  
“没。”宋歌这倒很诚实  
“好，那我带你去吃饭。”话语落尽之时叶骞泽加快了车速。  
车往郊外驶去，一路都很通畅，没什么车，在拐进一条山路不久后到达了终点，宋歌从远处看，应该是叶氏旗下的一座山庄。  
下车后，叶骞泽带着宋歌走进了一个大包间，进门前叶骞泽向包间前的服务员招了招手，不久后，一道道菜肴便陆陆续续端到圆桌上。  
“吃吧。”叶骞泽提醒了一下呆坐在桌前的宋歌，宋歌听见后拿起筷子，细细的吃起饭，而叶骞泽自己并没有动筷，一直看着宋歌，目光打在宋歌的脸上让宋歌发毛。  
“你不吃吗？”宋歌为了不让叶骞泽继续看着自己，随意发了问。  
“我在公司吃过了。”  
“好吧。”宋歌无话可接，不过叶骞泽似乎认为自己在关心他，心情好像变的很好。  
看着宋歌吃完后，叶骞泽开了口：“晚上六点半，我需要你同我一起参加一个商业宴会。”  
“啊？”宋歌有些惊讶，甚至怀疑是自己耳朵聋了或者是叶骞泽的脑子坏掉了。  
叶骞泽看着宋歌一脸懵的样子又仔细的重复了一遍：“今晚六点，我邀请了各大企业董事来山庄赴宴，需要你出席。”  
“我去有什么用。”宋歌有些疑惑，以及他更确定叶骞泽脑子坏掉了。  
叶骞泽一笑，道：“既然你同我订婚，那我就有责任带你出来多见世面，再者，我要让全世界都知道，你宋歌，只属于我。”  
“……”宋歌陷入了沉思，叶骞泽把他带到宴会上的目的，大概只有后者。  
“具体怎么样你下午就知道了，你不是想出来透气么，走吧，旁边就是羽毛球馆，我带你去打球。”  
宋歌没接话，跟着叶骞泽走出了包厢。  
球馆很大，有很多个场，叶骞泽挑了最中间的一个。  
此时叶骞泽身上还是一身西装，便对宋歌道：“你坐着先等一等，我去换一身衣服。”  
宋歌便乖乖的坐在休息的椅子上等。叶骞泽也没让宋歌久等，很快，他便已经提着球袋出来了，全身上下已经换上了运动服。  
宋歌还是第一次见叶骞泽不穿西装，紧身的运动服比西服衬衫更能勾勒出身体的肌肉线条，一身的肌肉被勾勒的显而易见，身上携带的是只有alpha才有的刚烈领袖气质，仿佛走来的是一直蓄势待发的猎豹。  
宋歌咽了口口水。  
“来，挑个拍子。”  
球袋里是各种名贵的羽毛球拍，宋歌随便挑了一个轻巧一点的便走到了叶骞泽的对场。  
宋歌平常在学校不碰球类，仅羽毛球外，他不喜欢太闹腾的运动，如篮球，足球等，这些大多都是多人竞技，只有像羽毛球这种运动还较考验技巧，也还可以接受，也因此，在平日体育课自由活动时，其他同学都在球场上热血拼搏，只有他和林清在一旁你拍一下我拍一下的打着羽毛球。  
而叶骞泽的球技甚至还不如宋歌，只是之前为了附和某个老板的爱好才学了一些皮毛，恰巧这次旁边就是羽毛球馆才带着宋歌来打球。  
叶骞泽用球拍隔着网把球发到对面，宋歌一把接住。  
“你发。”  
宋歌便随意发了一个高远球，清脆的击球声在球场中回荡，羽毛球在空中划过一道美丽的白色弧线，叶骞泽似乎是过于着急了，提早挥了拍，球拍便拍了个空气，而空中的那颗羽毛球便不偏不倚的砸在了叶骞泽的头上。  
“噗。”宋歌不自觉地笑出了声，但一察觉到自己的笑声后又马上收住了，毕竟笑叶骞泽可没什么好果子吃。  
叶骞泽倒没发现宋歌在笑自己，还在纳闷自己刚才失球的原因，自以为是自己太久没打球，问题不大，便同样发了一记高远球还以颜色。  
但那球对于宋歌像是白给一样，宋歌果断扣下手腕，使出一记杀球，甚至叶骞泽还没反应过来球便已落在了地上。  
“……”叶骞泽陷入了沉默。起初，叶骞泽还以为宋歌只是个书呆子，不精通体育，借此机会逗弄一下宋歌，不过现在看来，先不说逗弄宋歌，维护自己尊严都有些困难。  
在两次受挫后，激发了alpha血脉里不服输的劲头。  
“这两球当热身，现在开始积分。”alpha身上自带的求胜欲开始燃烧。  
宋歌倒觉得让两分没有什么，也没有什么意见，但叶骞泽似乎开始认真了起来，姿势明显比之前更加有所准备。  
“接好了。”叶骞泽奋力挥拍，把球刚好打到了宋歌的另一个半场，宋歌接起来有些吃力，不过好在是赶上了，球又回到了叶骞泽的前场，叶骞泽前身向前一探，手腕往反方向发力，反手接过了一球，由于宋歌刚借过后场球，来不及回到前场，羽毛球便这样落在了宋歌的场地。  
“1:0”alpha似乎尝到了甜头，嘴角已经有了收不住的微笑。  
宋歌受不了叶骞泽这首战初胜的骄傲，强使自己打起精神来，应对叶骞泽打过来的每一球。  
认真起来的两人实力也都差不多，但似乎宋歌的球技与之相比更技高一筹，每局打到结束也不过差距两三分。  
两人持续打完了半筒球才停下来，比起和叶骞泽打球，宋歌更在意下午的宴会，下意识的看了一下手腕，却发现自己没带表。  
“五点。”叶骞泽解决了他的问题。  
“你去更衣室洗个澡换一身衣服，衣服已经放在里面了，是宴会穿的正装，换下来的衣服放在那里就行，我会叫人送回家。”叶骞泽指着vip更衣室对宋歌说完自己走便进了男士更衣室。  
下午毕竟是重大宴会，宋歌只能乖乖听叶骞泽的话，在洗澡之前，宋歌习惯性的摘下了屏蔽贴，扔完才发觉自己没带备用，不过也没多理会，关上门洗澡。  
西装是给宋歌量身定制的，宋歌穿上意外的合身，冰蓝色的西装外套突显出了他气质清新的特点，冷色的布料与白皙的肌肤产生鲜明对比，扑面而来的是鲜活的少年气息。  
宋歌把门推开，叶骞泽早已在外等候 ，身上也换上了来时穿着的黑色西服。  
“好看。”叶骞泽从上到下打量着宋歌，看到这个效果，很是满意，伸手摸了摸宋歌的头，宋歌没来得及躲。  
“啧，怎么是湿的。”叶骞泽在宋歌的头上摸了一把水。  
宋歌洗完澡没有吹头发的习惯，用毛巾一擦就当作干了。  
“回去，把头发吹了，别着凉了。”  
“哦。”宋歌不情愿的搭了一句，但还是很听话的往回走，到了吹风筒前面才发现叶骞泽跟在自己的身后。  
“你……你跟过来干什么……”  
“坐下，我给你吹。”语气颇带有些命令感。  
宋歌也没反抗，听见命令就坐了下来，目光呆滞。  
叶骞泽只是打开吹风筒把宋歌的头发吹干，边吹的时候还边用手轻轻的把头发捋顺，直到吹干了才停了下来。  
宋歌得薄荷糖味道萦绕在叶骞泽的鼻尖，清新甜蜜的味道引的叶骞泽起了反应。。  
“你味道怎么这么重。”  
宋歌倒不以为然：“刚才把屏蔽贴扔了，没带备用。”  
“那你一会小心一点，别被其他人盯上了。”  
“哦。”不知何故，每次叶骞泽关心自己，脸颊都会不由自主地发红，害羞的感觉也莫名其妙的涌上心头。  
叶骞泽捏捏鼻子：“跟你说一件事。”  
“什么事？”宋歌有些奇怪叶骞泽的语气，以叶骞泽的性格，如果有事，他会直接说出来，不会提醒，除非，这件事相对来说很重要。  
“一会宴会上，你和我要戴上戒指。”说完叶骞泽便从口袋里拿出一个戒指盒递给宋歌。  
“为什么？我们还没进行婚礼啊……”宋歌不是很能理解叶骞泽的安排。  
不出宋歌所料，叶骞泽的回答是：“我说过，我要让全世界知道，你，只属于我。”  
宋歌没有回答，他不敢反抗叶骞泽，只好打开了戒指盒，镶嵌在戒指里的蓝宝石在灯光照耀下折射出一条条蓝色光线。宋歌尝试把戒指套在自己的手指上，发现大了一圈。  
“嗬。”身后的那男人笑出了声：“你手上这个是我的，你的在这。”叶骞泽又从口里拿出一个戒指盒，但没有递给宋歌。  
“手拿来，我给你戴上。”叶骞泽似乎很期待这过程。  
“喏……”宋歌不情不愿的把手伸了过去。  
叶骞泽取出盒子里的戒指，慢慢给宋歌的左手中指套上，过程不过几秒，可在宋歌却感觉无比漫长。  
“怎么样。”  
宋歌用手握拳试了试力后道：“有点重……”  
“没关系，宴会结束你不习惯就摘了吧。”  
“到你了。”叶骞泽主动把手伸过去。  
“……”宋歌打算速战速决，与其说是戴戒指，不如说是怼戒指，宋歌直接狠狠的把戒指怼到叶骞泽手指的尽头，叶骞泽只感觉自己的手指发麻。  
“戴好了。”宋歌也算是给自己出了口气，起身准备离开。  
叶骞泽气的发笑，正准备惩罚宋歌的时候突然意识到时间有些紧促，便带着宋歌走了，心里默念：  
“回去再收拾你。”  
折腾了半天，直到宴会开始只不过剩下不到半个小时，叶骞泽把宋歌带到二楼阳台。  
“你先在这等着，我下去接待客人，到点后我接你一起下去。”  
宋歌便站在阳台上往远处观望，有一个扛着摄影机的男人从一辆车上下来。  
“媒体？！”宋歌有些惊讶，不过仔细想想，全城的知名企业董事都将聚集于此，媒体来了也是很正常。  
宋歌继续趴在窗台上发呆，陆陆续续又来了几辆富家豪车。  
正当宋歌困的差不多快要睡着的时候，远处驶来了一辆熟悉的黑色私家车，那车停在停车场之后宋歌才看清车辆上的车牌号码，正是宋家自己的车。  
果不其然，从车后座下来了一对夫妇，正是宋歌自己的父母。  
“？？？”自家的企业何时算得上是知名企业了？宋歌心里一阵疑惑，不过思来想去，大概是叶骞泽请过来的。  
宋歌倒没下去找父母，而宋母自己却找上门来了。  
“小歌！”宋歌看自己的母亲的神情似乎有些激动。  
“过的还好吗？”宋母似乎很担心的样子。  
“还好，这也才过了两天。”宋歌虽然嘴上不说，心里还是很想念宋家的。  
“你这戒指……”宋母盯着宋歌手上的蓝宝石戒指看着：“看来小叶对你是真的好，那我就放心了。”  
“不不不，是他强迫我戴的！”宋歌着急的像是被人误会了，实际上他感觉自己就是被误会了。  
“哈哈”宋母莞尔一笑，看到儿子回到了从前开朗的状态，自己也不必过分担心了：“我先下去了，你爸和林清他爸在楼下叙旧，我也去找他妈聊天去了。 ”  
林清家的公司在市里也算是名列前茅，像这种宴会都是经常到场。  
“哎等等，林清人来了吗？”宋歌有种在一片黑暗中找到一丝光明的感觉。  
“来了，还是小叶特意怕你无聊托林清他爸带上的，不过你找他之前还是找小叶征求一下意见吧。”宋母说完话后便走了。  
“这有什么好征求的。”宋歌心里默念道。

和母亲聊完天之后，离宴会的开始也不过十分钟，叶骞泽便把宋歌带了下去。  
“大家安静一下，此次活动的主办方叶骞泽先生准备发言。”叶家的管家在厅里维护秩序。  
叶骞泽挽着宋歌的手穿过人群，来到大厅中央，全场的人都看着叶骞泽。  
“此次宴会有幸邀请到各位到场，令本舍蓬荜生辉……”  
宋歌此时紧张得发抖，就算在全校师生面前讲优秀学生致辞的时候自己也没有这么紧张，叶骞泽说的客套话，宋歌一句都没听进去。而在紧张的时候，宋歌下意识的拽紧了旁边叶骞泽的胳膊，叶骞泽稍微拍了拍宋歌，宋歌才有所缓解。  
“最后，跟大家说一下，我和旁边的这位宋家的宋公子订婚了，到婚礼的时候还请各位赏脸参加。今天是情人节，再祝福在场的每一对情人永远幸福。祝大家在这场宴会里玩的尽兴，不醉不归！”  
致词结束，鼓完掌人群也都散了，各自去拜访聊天。  
“我知道你要去找你同学，不过你得陪我逛一圈，我放你自由活动，”  
此时的宋歌只想尽快的脱离叶骞泽，交易的条件也可以接受。  
“成交。”  
“所以你还想拽着我的胳膊拽到什么时候？”  
宋歌到现在仍未脱离紧张的状态，一直拽着叶骞泽的手，直到叶骞泽提及才匆匆放下，脸上一片羞红。  
把宋歌逗脸红后的叶骞泽一副得意洋洋的样子。  
两人拿了一杯酒，转了一圈，那些他们问候的人大多都在碰杯之后很客套地向他们给予了订婚祝福，并狠狠的赞美了他们手指上的蓝宝石戒指。快转完一圈的时候，迎面而来的是宋歌的父母以及林清的父母。  
先是宋歌父亲开了口：“我家小儿不识规矩，可能近日给叶少爷造成许多麻烦，还希望少爷不要计较。”  
宋歌听着很不舒服，因为自己并没有造成任何麻烦啊？！  
“没有，小歌很乖。”叶骞泽似乎在为宋歌作辩护，这是唯一一次让宋歌感觉到叶骞泽是一位好人。+  
“那就有劳叶少照顾我家小歌了。”  
“一定照顾好小歌。”叶骞泽说完后又扭头向一旁的林清的父亲：“贵公子到场了吗？”  
“哦，刚走，毕竟是学生，学业繁重，明日又是周一，留不得太晚。”“那好，也不强求。”  
“小歌，要不你也回去吧，林先生说的对，明天上学留不得太晚，你先回家，等宴会结束我就回去。”叶骞泽没有征求宋歌的意见，直接让管家把他带了回去。  
宋歌走之前还看见自己的母亲朝自己默默做了一个在再见的手势，那时宋歌的感悟只有：  
可怜天下父母心……

宋歌被管家送回叶骞泽的宅邸已是晚上八点半，考虑到明早上学要早起，便很早就换好睡衣躺在床上，拿起床头柜上的日记本，翻开崭新的一面，自己却无从下笔，这一天他明明经历了很多的事情，可是一落笔便什么都想不起来，或许这只是一个借口，只是一个自己不愿回忆自己同叶骞泽在一起罢了。  
难道自己真的需要他？宋歌又冒出了早上的这个问题。  
“啪”宋歌用力把手中的日记本合上，放回原位，按灭床头灯，在一片寂静的黑暗之中入睡。  
“叮咚”  
宋歌隐隐约约听见有清脆的门铃声在耳边回荡，起初他还以为是自己幻听了，毕竟大半夜哪还有人，在他想起叶骞泽还没有回来的时候，他这才意识到这是真正的铃声。  
宋歌疾步下楼走到门前，通过安保系统的实时摄像头确定了门后面那人即是叶骞泽，看起来叶骞泽意识很模糊，站都站不稳，只能靠在门上。  
宋歌匆忙的把门打开，叶骞泽没了支撑物直接扑在了宋歌身上，宋歌硬是把高自己一个头的叶骞泽扶住往屋里拽，还艰难的用脚关上了门。  
宋歌只觉alpha伏特加加麝香的味道像一匹不可控的野兽在自己的鼻尖乱撞，酒气萦绕着叶骞泽全身，天知道在宴会上叶骞泽喝了多少酒。  
又是一番艰难的战斗，宋歌平生都没有使出过这么大的劲，才把叶骞泽拖到了二楼卧室的床上，上床后才把他身上的皮鞋扯下来，此时的宋歌已经累的满头大汗。  
不知为什么，看着叶骞泽酩酊大醉的样子，宋歌竟有些心疼，其实他本可以直接把叶骞泽扔到客厅的沙发上坐视不理，但在莫名的因素影响下，让宋歌不忍心看着叶骞泽自己一个人在沙发上过夜，这才把他拽到卧室里来。  
现在他和叶骞泽睡在同一张床上，没想到第一次和别人同床共寝的情形居然是这样。  
这个没有月光的夜似乎就这样结束了，宋歌回到那片黑暗，准备再次入睡。  
身旁那男人突然就像中了邪一样搂住宋歌，宋歌心里一惊，想要扯开腰上的手，奈何那手越扯越紧，最后甚至那男人整个身子都扑了上来，把宋歌死死地压在下面，宋歌反抗的力量在这个成年alpha的眼里显得微不足道。  
“住手！”  
男人低沉的喘息声逐渐将宋歌的求助淹没，宋歌不知道他的意识是否清醒，但可以确定的是，现在的他，已经被叶骞泽侵犯了，且毫无逃脱的机会。  
突然，叶骞泽的动作停了下来。  
“宋歌，我爱你。”  
在简短的一句告白后面，宋歌受到了男人如暴风肆虐般的抚摸，虽然自己再次拼命反抗，可皆是做无用功。  
宋歌感觉自己的衣服被掀开了一角，紧接着上身的肌肤全部被暴露在空气之中。  
宋歌流下了绝望的泪水，可叶骞泽的动作仍未停止。酒精揭露了叶骞泽alpha的兽性，宋歌清新的薄荷糖味让他为之疯狂。在叶骞泽的眼里，此时的宋歌就像是诱人的餐后甜点。  
宋歌绝望的闭上双眼，似乎这样便可以承受的住这承受不住的一切。  
叶骞泽撕裂着宋歌身上的衣物，面对宋歌脸颊上晶莹的泪水无动于衷。宋歌无法呼吸，感觉只想消失，眼睛因恐惧而睁大，宋歌自己被缠绕在恐惧里，动弹不得。  
就在宋歌濒临崩溃的时候，他突然发觉身上的叶骞泽不动了。  
说来也是戏剧性，在叶骞泽准备在宋歌身上进行下一步动作的时候，叶骞泽居然压在宋歌的身上睡着了，这也终于留得宋歌一丝喘息的机会。  
宋歌起身后换了一套衣服，看着床上的那个男人心里毫无感想，温柔的时候，他的确很温柔，但只要当这头沉睡的野兽苏醒过来，自己就像刚才一样，成了待宰的羔羊。  
这也许就是alpha的本性罢了。  
宋歌调整好自己的心态，独自一人躺在楼下的沙发上，在黑暗中不安的入眠。

清晨，叶骞泽醒来的时候只觉得头像炸裂一般疼痛，缓和了一会儿，意外的发现自己在自家卧室的床上，叶骞泽只记得昨晚自己喝断片后，被山庄的一个员工送回了家，到家按了几下门铃后便没了意识。莫非是宋歌……  
叶骞泽从余光看见了床上散布着撕裂的布料，叶骞泽拾起了其中一片，根据判断得出这是宋歌的睡衣，难道是自己醉酒时候……叶骞泽心里已经得出了答案。  
“我就是个混账！”一怒之下叶骞泽甚至骂起了自己。  
叶骞泽本来还打算下床给宋歌道歉，一看床头柜上的时钟，已经差不多早上十点了，这会儿宋歌应该是在学校。  
“宋歌，你看起来昨天没睡好啊，你都从第一节课睡到最后一节了。”林清冒着生命危险在上数学课的时候关心前座的宋歌。  
宋歌打了个哈欠回答道：“没事，昨晚发生了点事。话说你小子昨天宴会上是不是临阵脱逃了。”  
“哎没办法，作业为重。”林清为了缓解尴尬的氛围虚伪的笑了笑：“不过哥，你昨天手上戴的戒指真的好看啊。”  
宋歌不愿别人再提及昨日宴会发生的事，朝林清使了个眼色，笑着说：“再说一次我就把你宰了。”  
宋歌听完后苦笑道：“真是一脸平静的说出很恐怖的话呢。”  
“林清？！你讲什么呢？”远处传来数学老师严厉的问候声。  
林清心里暗叫不好：“没……什么，我向宋歌同学请教数学题。”  
“那你就给我做下这道题吧。”数学老师用数学书指了指黑板上的方程题。  
林清用眼神像前面的宋歌求助，只见宋歌在书上写下两个字：73。  
“73。”林清讲完答案后叹了口气。  
“答案是对了，不过你以为你是宋歌吗？不用草稿纸都能算？下课给我抄题100遍，抄不完别吃饭！”  
“哈？！”林清有些绝望，心道怎么还有这种操作……  
宋歌倒是幸灾乐祸的笑出了声。  
“宋歌！你笑什么笑，别以为你成绩好我就管不上你，一会他抄的时候，你就看着他抄，他抄不完，你也别吃饭。”  
宋歌突然笑不出来了。  
下课铃响了，宋歌伸了个懒腰，宣告自己的补觉时间结束，身旁周围的同学都飞奔去饭堂吃饭了，教室里瞬间就只剩下宋歌和林清二人。  
“喂！别发呆啊，你还想不想走了。”宋歌朝正发呆的林清递过去一沓原稿纸，又拿回半沓：“我帮你抄一半，你速度快点。”  
林清的心情像是阴天转晴，赶忙道谢，彩虹屁也是说来就来。  
“行了，快抄吧，再晚去饭堂就全是人了。”  
“收到命令。”林清接到命令后向着宋歌做了一个敬礼的手势后便开始奋笔疾书。  
两人抄完书走向饭堂已经是小半个小时后的事了，饭堂的人还算不上人满为患，估计大部分班级都有长时间留堂，排队用不了多长时间也打上了饭，吃饭也很快照常吃完了。  
两人手上各拿上一瓶饮料走在路上。  
“林清，你陪我去宿舍管理处走一趟。”  
“哈？去那干嘛，我们走读的又不住宿”  
“我去办张宿舍申请书。”  
林清虽然疑惑宋歌为什么这么干，但自己作为好朋友自己只能一声不吭的陪着他去了。

午休后同样是照常的上课、下课、放学，和上周五有所不同，宋歌一进叶宅的门，叶骞泽就早已在客厅的沙发上坐着。  
“过来。”叶骞泽伸手向宋歌示意。  
“干什么……”想起昨夜发生的事宋歌忍不住打了个寒颤。  
看着宋歌一动不动的样子叶骞泽也没有说什么，隔着十几米的距离开始和宋歌对话：“我昨天是不是对你做了什么……”  
“没，没什么啊，你就只是扒了我的衣服，然后就……睡着了。”宋歌尴尬的笑了一笑。  
“……”说实话这个给答案和比骞泽预想的稍微好一点，不过现在似乎能做的只有道歉：“对不起，我承认我是个混蛋。”  
“没关系的，都过去了。”宋歌只能这样回答叶骞泽，说完话从包里拿出了一张纸，递给叶骞泽，纸的上面还别了一支笔。  
叶骞泽接过来一看标题上映然写着几个大的黑体字：住宿申请书。  
现在的叶骞泽似乎找不到任何借口来拒绝，只好签上字，看着叶骞泽签字的宋歌像是解脱般的叹了口气，正准备拿回申请书，却发现叶骞泽把它放回了自己的西装口袋里。  
“你先陪我过了今夜，明早我再还给你。”叶骞泽俏皮一笑后道：“给你做饭去了，你等着。”说完便走去了厨房。  
宋歌简直是看呆了，在心里默念了上百次的“叶骞泽是混蛋”才解了气 。  
叶骞泽的厨艺也算不上差，做的饭也吃的下去，吃完饭的两人各自洗澡后上床睡觉。  
这已经是宋歌和叶骞泽第二次同床共枕，宋歌有点过于拘束，他很怕叶骞泽再次对自己做些什么，但这个夜晚却十分的平静，安详，叶骞泽就一直睡在自己的身边，什么也没干，反而叶骞泽的存在会让宋歌有一种莫名的安全感。雄浑的alpha信息素安抚着宋歌的每一条神经，宋歌便在全身放松的环境下安然入睡。。  
第二日清晨，宋歌被明媚的阳光唤醒，转身发现叶骞泽早已离去，床头柜上留下了那张申请书，宋歌这才踏实下来，提着行李箱回学校上学了。

回到学校，免不了又收到林清的日常关心。  
“你的脸看上去有点红。”课间的时候林清屁颠屁颠的跑过来。  
“有吗？”在宋歌说话的期间，林清用自己的手探了探宋歌的头。  
“好热！”林清立刻又把手收回来：“你要不去校医看看。”  
宋歌发觉自己发热后不是很当回事，想着喝包药就能好，便没有接受林清的意见：“不必了，马上就上课了。”  
说完上课铃便打响了，林清只好担心的回到自己的座位上。  
一天下来，宋歌只觉得自己对于alpha的信息素愈加敏感，不过也还是不以为然，下午放学后便来到了自己的宿舍。  
由于是新申请的，所以宋歌并没有室友，一个人住着四个人的寝室，不过也并不觉得空虚，毕竟与和叶骞泽同居相比还是好太多。  
宋歌拿出自己的日记本，记录了充实的一天，正当写着总结的时候，房间里的灯突然灭了，一看表，才发现已经到了点，宋歌无奈只能回到床上。  
在床上，他只是觉得自己越来越热，热的睡不着，把被子移开却也还是热，体温不断上升，心跳也逐渐加速。  
莫非……自己发情了……  
但生物书明确的提到了omega发情的年龄至少离自己还有一年的时间。  
宋歌马上下床从行李箱拿出一支抑制剂，给自己服下，或许是宋歌的抗药性太强，服用后的效果像是一滴水浇在了一片火上，宋歌感觉自己得身体像是被融化了一样，此时的他，急需一位alpha安抚。  
宋歌想不出任何法子了，拿出枕头下的手机，拨通了林清的电话号码。  
“林清，我…我发情了……”  
“哈？你没事吧。”从梦乡被唤醒的林清听到宋歌的求助声立刻清醒了。  
“ 我好难受……”从声音可以听的出来宋歌已经撑了好久。  
“你抑制剂呢？”林清也开始变的慌了起来。  
“用了，没效果。”  
“那你叫你家alpha啊，你这样忍着不是办法。”  
“不…不要他……”简短的几个字林清却感受出了宋歌对于叶骞泽的深深抗拒。  
“你会忍坏的啊，我帮你叫他过来。”  
“你敢叫我…我下次把你腿打断……”  
屏幕对面的林清没出声，估计实在操作屏幕，宋歌难受的发晕。  
接下来的十分钟里，林清一直在安抚着宋歌的情绪，结果安抚到最后，林清反倒比宋歌更加着急。  
“砰”宿舍的门被踹开了，伏特加加麝香的熟悉气味再次在宋歌鼻尖萦绕，闻到这味道后，宋歌对电话另一端的林清说了最后一句话：“我明天一定打断你的腿。”说完便挂掉了电话。

——未完待续——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢观看！！！

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢观看！！！


End file.
